Suicide is not the answer
by dark miko 95
Summary: InuYasha broke up with Kagome after she confessed her love for him. She's failing school and now she wishes that she was never alive. Can Miroku get to her before she does something she regrets? Couples- Inu Sango. MirokuKag


Hey every one. This is Dark Miko 95. This is one out of two new stories. If you have been reading some of my other stories then you know that I don't really do a lot of stories that are real life. Well now that is all about to change. This story is based off of my life. Yes it is kind of sad but that's how life is. Luckily nothing to bad has happened. The beginning is really my life just with other people's names. And the person who stopped me from going to far turned out to be my best friend. And when my boyfriend found out he was so close to telling a teacher, but I begged him not to. He said that if I would stop cutting my self then he would not tell. Luckily, I stopped cutting my self. I am now just like every one else. Happy, with a great boyfriend, and the best of friends. I hope this story helps everyone else out there who cuts or has tried or is going to try suicide, stop and get help. I now know that suicide is never the answer. Believe me, ask your self-this question 'How would you friends feel? Would they commit suicide if you did? You would be a killer.' That's how I stopped, I could not think about what my friends would do if I was not there. I do have scars and yes my parents do know about them, but every time I see them, I just remember how I was soooo stupid. Please read and review. JA NE  
  
Dark Miko95  
  
Suicide is not the answer- chapter 1- help  
  
KAG'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
'This is all a dream.' I thought to myself, while staring at my boyfriend, InuYasha.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, I now know that you like me, and I like you to, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, but I like Sango more than a friend. I hope we can still be friends." InuYasha told me.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"InuYasha I love you, I always have ever since I first saw you, I wish to spend all me life with you, please InuYasha, Please." I told him just a few minutes ago.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
He brushed a few stray hairs out of my face, and then he notices I'm crying.  
  
"Kagome, please don't cry, I love you, but as a friend, Please stop crying." InuYasha states.  
  
"Leave me alone, just go." I say crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." InuYasha says before leaving my room.  
  
'this is all just a dream, he can't not leave, I just confessed my love for him.' I think to my self.  
  
TWO DAYZ LATER. MIROKU'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
'Kagome seems down, she's never this quiet in the last few dayz of school,' I think to my self.  
  
"Hey Kag what's up? What's wrong?" I ask her.  
  
"Nothing, why." Kagome replies.  
  
"You just look down that's all, you look... sad. You sure you're ok?" I add.  
  
"Yep, fine and dandy." Kagome says walking away.  
  
'Ok now I know that something is wrong.'  
  
AUTHORS POINT OF VIEW  
  
When Kagome got back to her dorm she finds her report laying on the floor.  
  
"I hope I did good." Kagome adds opening her mail. Math- c, Science- d, Language arts- c-, History- c, gym-a, home EC- d.  
  
'Shit this is the worst I have ever had them. Why are they slipping now?' Kagome asked herself. 'I hate life, sometimes it's s if I wish I was never here.' That's when she came up with an idea. 'it could help.' Kagome went over to the kitchen, gets a knife. 'Good thing I have my own dorm.' She thinks to herself as she goes into the bathroom, once in there she unbuttons the first two buttons, and cuts her self about her breasts.  
  
NEXT WEEK  
  
Kagome had cut herself on her chest until she had no more room and had to go to her thighs and wrists.  
  
MIROKU'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
"Hey Kagome what's up?" I ask running up to Kagome to hug her, but when I hug her she flinched and pulls back hiding her hands over her chest. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeh I just, um, fell out of my bed." Kagome said quickly covering up for her self.  
  
"Oh you want me to take a look?" I ask.  
  
"No you henti." Kagome screams slapping me.  
  
"Hey, no you really could be hurt." I stated seriously.  
  
"Now who are you hitting on?" Sango asked coming up behind me. "Hey Kag what's up?"  
  
"Not much." Kagome said trying to smile.  
  
"Is this perverted lecher giving you problems?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, not really." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome here fell out of her bed, and I was asking if she was ok." I stated.  
  
"Oh, Kag, are you ok, your not normally clumsy, every thing all right? Is it something with InuYasha?" Sango asked worried.  
  
'When Sango said Inuyasha's name, Kagome's smile turned, why? She's doing great with InuYasha right?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Kagome did InuYasha try anything that hurt you? Did he say something?" I asked out of concern.  
  
"Oh, no everything's fine and dandy." Kagome said with a fake smile.  
  
'Ok, now I really know something's up!' I thought.  
  
"Ok Kag, if you say so." I added.  
  
"Well I'm just going to go lay down in my room, so I'll talk to you later, K?" Kagome said waving and walking away towards her dorm.  
  
Well that's the story I hope you liked it, Please R&R. I will need 10 reviews to put up a new story. How do you like it. If you have any ideas please tell me them. than you. If you would like me to read one of your stories I would love to, cause I really need something to read. I don't care what the paring's are. I write and read every type. Well thank you for reading. JA NE  
  
Dark miko 95 


End file.
